until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily
Emily, referred to by some of her friends as Em, is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Nichole Bloom. Appearance Emily is a young Eurasian woman with above shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her left eyebrow. During the prologue, she wears a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-styled jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to a silver necklace. When the group meets up a year later, Emily wears a ribbed dark grey turtleneck and a black leather-jacket with fur trim. She wears black jeans and snow-boots with fur trim. Personality Emily is described in-game as intelligent, resourceful and persuasive. She has a quick tongue and sharp wit, and is known in the group for her withering put-downs. She mentions that she has a 4.0 GPA during an argument with Jessica. During the prologue, Emily is very compliant in the prank against Hannah. She and Mike stand behind Jessica while she argues with Sam about the prank. Emily dreams of being a magazine style editor, has a passion for fashion, and dislikes not getting her way in situations. She is quick to temper, and very disagreeable when another's line of thinking is not her own. Despite her adamant personality, she shows a weaker side when in danger, feeling the need to be protected, and will only protect herself if needed. However, when she is alone she shows courage and independence. She shows a deep remorse for the deaths of Beth and Hannah. In a session with Dr. Hill, he talks about fear of failure, which he claims Emily has. Emily possesses what can be considered a narcissistic attitude. In a discussion with Matt, she invented two rules she praised Matt for following. "1 - Emily is always right. 2 - Nothing else matters because Emily is always right." Even in the face of being wrong, Emily's pride forces her to verbally lash out and put another down. Matt being at the forefront of those insults. During the game, it is portrayed that she is "never wrong", and "everything is everyone else's fault." Whenever challenged, Emily has a talent for redirecting conversations and digressing in order to get a one up. Until Dawn Biography Emily has a quick tongue and a sharp wit. She's well-known within the group for her withering put-downs, but that does mean that she can come across as a bit of a bitch. Emily is currently dating Matt, but only because she's rebounding pretty hard after Mike dumped her a few weeks back. Always immaculately dressed, Emily prizes her appearance very highly. She believes that good taste is everything, and isn't afraid of dropping serious cash on clothes and making sure that everyone knows about it. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Emily is first seen when Jessica and Sam are arguing about the prank some of the friends are about to perform on Hannah. Jessica mentions that she is just looking out for 'her girl Em', as Emily and Mike were in a relationship when Hannah showed to have been making moves on him. She and Jessica hide under the bed and laugh while Hannah begins to remove her clothes for Mike. Emily and the other pranksters then pop out, leaving Hannah mortified. They chase after Hannah as she flees from the lodge, while Emily calls out after her, saying "It was just a prank, Han." 'Chapter 1' A year later, she and the other survivors return to the lodge. Emily and her new boyfriend Matt begin to walk from the cable car station to the lodge when Mike, who had recently dumped her, jumps out at them. After Mike and Matt converse, Mike walks off toward the cable car station. Emily tells Matt that she remembered she had to talk to Sam and leaves in the direction Mike walked off. Soon afterwards, while Ashley is looking through the telescope, she sees Emily and Mike embracing each other. When Matt asks if she sees anything interesting, she can choose to show the two in an embrace, leaving Matt upset and angry. 'Chapter 2' Back at the lodge, Emily can engage in a quarrel with Jessica, ultimately ending in Jessica and Mike being sent to the guest cabin, and Emily complains to Matt about her missing bag. Please note, the following segment is included only in the extended and pre-order editions of the game. Matt and Emily begin to walk back to the cable car station in search for her bag. If Matt fought Mike, Emily will ask him about his motivations behind the attack. If Emily and Jessica fought instead, Matt can either criticize her or tell her that he and she should start over. They find that they gate leading to the cable cars is locked, so they take a detour to take them to the station. As they're wandering around, Emily will try to flirt with Matt. They find a giant totem, which Emily dares Matt to stick his hand into, before seemingly being sucked into it herself. Matt soon realizes that Emily was just playing a prank on him, but they will be interrupted by a loud mysterious noise in the distance. They continue on their path and find a pigs head with a bloody note with the text "Welcome Back". Emily decides that she does not care about her bag anymore and they start to head back to the lodge. 'Chapter 4' The couple stumbles upon Ashley and Chris, the latter of whom believed he had just killed Josh in order to save Ashley from one of The Killer's traps. Emily, now frightened, insists that it is best to find help and heads to the cable car station with Matt. 'Chapter 5' Emily and Matt reach the cable car station to find that it has been ransacked. They discover that the cable car is suspended away from the station without a key to operate it, so they head towards a ranger tower to radio for help. They are pushed back by a herd of deer to the edge of the cliff where Hannah and Beth fell a year before. 'Chapter 6' Emily manages to get past the deer and, with or without Matt, ventures to the radio tower to signal for help. Emily switches on the power and may also find a flare gun, which she will either keep to herself or give it to Matt if he is with her. She contacts the Park Ranger Service and the ranger on duty promises to dispatch help to the lodge, but due to the weather it will not arrive until dawn. Suddenly, the cable supports to the tower are cut by a Wendigo, which causes Emily to fall out of one of the tower's windows. The tower catches on fire, falls over and slides downwards into the mines where it then collapses into itself. If Matt is still alive, he can attempt to help her up. If Matt sided with Jessica during the argument, she will show aggression towards him. Matt can also choose to confront her about Mike. Matt can choose to save Emily or jump to safety, but she will fall regardless of his decision. 'Chapter 7' Emily is shown to have survived her fall due to a rope catching her foot, suspending her upside down. After swinging to a ledge, her knee will be injured when the tower collapses deeper into the mines. She explores the mines looking for Matt and an exit while finding clues about the disappearance of Beth and Hannah. During that time she will hear mysterious screeches and see flames coming from a flamethrower, and eventually makes her way to the elevator. After stepping out, she comes into contact with The Stranger, whom she believes to be the killer, and hides from. Emily is either caught, or attempts to make a run for it, but will eventually be lead to a dead end where The Stranger tries to find and assist her, despite her intitial impression of him. 'Chapter 8' After discovering no way out, she soon encounters The Stranger who, as a Wendigo attacks, reveals himself to be friendly despite her protests for him to get away. She is given a bag of flares and falls down deeper into the mines as The Stranger keeps the Wendigo at bay. She will try to find another way out, but is quickly attacked as soon as she tries to get away. During her escape, Emily may be killed by having her eyes gouged out. She is chased into a mine elevator which takes her to the above ground mining facility. She scrambles up a conveyor belt with a Wendigo on her tail, during which she may fall into an ore grinder from the conveyor belt and be killed. If she survives, she may be bitten if she gave Matt the flare gun. She escapes the Wendigo by either falling, or zip lining down the ridge back towards the lodge where she finds safety with the others. Emily, in shock of what had just occured, struggles to explain the situation to the other members. Chris may ask her what what happened, be concerned about her or Matt's well-being, but their conversation will quickly be interrupted when someone bangs on the door. At this point the Stranger enters the lodge and explains the Wendigo to them. Emily waits with Sam, Mike and Ashley while Chris attempts to retrieve Josh from a shed outside. Once he returns without Josh, or was killed, the group hides in the basement where Ashley may discover Emily's bite. If so, they worry that it may be contagious. Ashley claims that The Stranger told them that being bitten by a Wendigo will transform you into one. Mike agrees with Ashley and demands Emily to leave the room. Upon her refusal, he picks up the revolver and aims it at Emily's head. He can either shoot her in the eye or say that he can't go through with it and put down the gun. Ashley picks up The Stranger's Journal and begins to read through it. On the final page, she discovers that the Wendigo's bite is in fact not infectious. If she reveals to the group that Emily is going to be safe, and she survived the previous encounter, Emily becomes angered at the thought of her almost dying for no reason and slaps Ashley. 'Chapter 9' Emily, along with Sam, Ashley, and potentially Chris, try to locate Mike by heading through the lodge tunnel to the Sanatorium. The group soon discovers that Mike locked the door behind him, and they travel through the mines upon Ashley's suggestion. As Sam asks who wants to descend into the tunnels first, Emily replies, "after you". She and Sam, and possibly Ashley and Chris, find a huge rock wall blocking their path. Emily, still recovering from her earlier time in the mines, turns around and heads back to the lodge with the rest of the survivors while Sam climbs up a rock-face. 'Chapter 10' If Emily had died while attempting to escape from the Wendigo, her body will be found hanging along with Chris, Jessica and Matt (if they had died before this point), and Flamethrower Guy when Sam and Mike visit the Wendigo's lair. If the Wendigo had caught her and gouged her eyes out, her body will be whole. If she fell into the ore grinder and died, her body will be hanging from head to stomach. As the Wendigos begin to invade the lodge in numbers, Emily and whoever is left all flee from the basement to the lobby floor where they are stopped in their tracks by another Wendigo waiting for them. If Ashley concealed the truth about Emily's bite, or if she wasn't bitten at all, she will be the last one to leave. However, if Ashley reassured Emily, she will push Ashley into the wall, putting her at risk and making her the last one to leave. If Chris and Ashley ran outside the lodge first and Sam failed the first Don't Move Challenge while succeeding the second Don't Move Challenge, Emily will be threatened by a Wendigo. Sam here has the option of either saving Emily or running to the switch. If Sam does nothing, Emily will be attacked by the Wendigo and have her eyes gouged out. If Sam chooses to run to the switch too early, Emily and the remaining members of the group (Mike, Ashley) will die in the explosion. If successful, Emily runs outside the lodge before the lodge explodes, killing all the Wendigos inside. She and the others that survived watch the lodge burn as the sun rises in the background and a rescue helicopter is seen approaching them for pickup. 'Credits' After the survivors are picked up, they are interviewed by the police. The number and nature of her interviews depend on the choices made. If Emily was bitten, she tells them that Mike pointed a gun at her and almost shot her. If she was not, and she found Beth's head, she will mention finding Beth's head while the police takes note to investigate it. Then, she will talk to the police about Matt. If her relationship with Matt is high and Matt dies, she will express remorse over not treating him better. If he survived, she asks if they are done looking at him and hopes that Matt still wants to be her boyfriend despite her being a "bitch" to him, saying that he knows how devoted she is to him. If her relationship with Matt is low and Matt dies, she will tell the police to not put in effort into looking for him because he abandoned her at the radio tower (regardless if he tried to save her or not). If he survived, she will tell the police to be rough with him, and then comment that he left her for dead (regardless if he tried to save her or not). Emily may also warn the police about the Wendigos, claiming it collects things like a person and telling them she found Beth's head. When asked about Josh, Emily explains that he might be down into the mines. Possible Deaths *Emily's eyes can be gouged out by a Wendigo. *Emily can fall into a grinding mill while escaping from a Wendigo, causing her legs and lower abdomen to be crushed. *Emily can be shot in the eye by Mike, who fears that her bite will turn her into a Wendigo. *Emily can be burned alive in the lodge if Sam chooses to run for the switch. Relationships Ashley Emily and Ashley are not very close friends, but she will comfort Ashley if Chris died while trying to go back to the lodge. However, their friendship may be severely damaged (drop to zero) if Ashley argues to exile Emily from the basement after the survivors notice that Emily has been bitten. If Emily finds out that the Wendigo bite is harmless, she will respond by initially slapping Ashley, then later pushing Ashley out of the way when the survivors are escaping from the lodge basement during the final Wendigo attack. Beth Washington and Hannah Washington When alive, Hannah wasn't taken very seriously by Emily. She willingly went along with the prank, saying "It was just a prank, Han," while chasing after her. Beth calls Emily, along with Ashley, Jessica, Matt, and Mike, jerks for tormenting Hannah. However, after Hannah and Beth's disappearance, Emily will show remorse for them, especially after discovering Mike was cheating on her with Jess and that the affair started before the prank. When Matt and Emily talk about them at the radio tower, she tells Matt that if she knew about Mike's affair with Jess, she would've helped Sam in finding Hannah to warn her about the prank. Emily starts taking blame on herself after finding clues about Beth and Hannah in the mines. Jessica During the prologue, Jessica and Emily were friends. They both hid under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica, especially when Emily found out that Mike was having an affair with Jess after Hannah and Beth's disappearance and blames her the most. Emily and Jessica have an argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Matt Emily and Matt began a romantic relationship after her breakup with Mike. However, Matt thinks that Emily was cheating on him with Mike if Ashley lets Matt see them hugging. Furthermore (if Matt is still alive at this point), attempting to rescue her from the toppled radio tower, he can choose to confront her over her ex, and his persistence can get Emily to joke about her having sex with Mike around the same time she got together with Matt. But Emily told Matt she and Mike were trying to make amends when she blamed Mike and Jess for Hannah and Beth's disappearance, because she and Matt were involved with the prank on Hannah before finding out about Mike and Jess's affair, and if she knew about the affair before the prank, she would've helped Sam in finding Hannah to warn her about the prank. Despite this, Matt has the option to risk his own life to save Emily, or jump to his own safety during the radio tower collapse. Though Emily initially uses and manipulates Matt as a rebound in order to get back with Mike, she will call out to him when separated from him, and by the end of the game, if he died while trying to save her, will beat herself up for not doing enough to save him. Mike They are in a relationship at the beginning of the game but broke up during the year between the disappearance of twins Hannah Washington and Beth Washington after Emily found out Mike cheated on her with Jess after the twins disappear, and that the affair started before the prank which made made her regret the prank even more. Emily was known to be trying to make amends with Mike. In a video Chris and Ashley see of themselves tormenting Hannah, Emily calls Mike her man, to which he responds that he's nobody's man. Throughout the ordeal, Emily is grateful to see Mike alive and well. However, if she is bitten and has Mike point a gun at her, in the police interview she will express her disgust for him. Sam Emily and Sam have a neutral relationship, though it isn't the best due to her involvement in the prank. However, if Emily was bitten by the Wendigo, Sam protects Emily from having to leave. If Mike does shoot Emily, and Ashley chooses to reveal what she finds in the book, Sam is apologetic and heartbroken. Her relationship with Mike at that point will drop to zero. Chris Emily and Chris are rarely seen interacting together in the game. Though when Chris and Ashley make their way out of the shed, panicking over Josh's alleged death, they will bump into Matt and Emily. Here Emily will ask them what happened, express her disbelief and will insist on getting help. Chris can also accuse her of just wanting to save herself. When Emily and Matt find the cable car station, Emily will mention The Psycho demolished the place and say he was the same one who got to Chris and the others. When Emily makes her way back into the lodge after her mine escape, Chris can ask her what happened or express concern about her of Matt's well-being. If Emily was bitten and Chris is alive at that point, he will support the idea of Emily leaving the basement out of fear for the Wendigos from his previous encounter. Trivia *Emily is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death. The other two being Matt and Ashley. **She has the most diverse deaths out of them, with 4 different ways to die. **She is the only character that can be killed multiple ways, but can be killed by a Wendigo only one way. **She is the only character that can directly be killed by another protagonist (Mike). **Emily and Matt are the only protagonists whose death may not be caused by a Wendigo or another protagonist (falling into a grinder mill). **If she was killed by a Wendigo when she tried to escape the mines, her corpse will be the only one that does not get decapitated. However, due to one of her deaths, her corpse can be shown to have lost the bottom half of her body. **Emily and Ashley can both be killed by having their eyes gouged out by a Wendigo. *Although Emily has the most total possible credit scenes, with 6, she only is able to say 3 in one playthrough. *Emily has a 4.0 grade point average. *Emily comes from a wealthy background, as she grumbles about burning a 600 dollar shirt and insults Matt for looking at another woman while shopping on Rodeo Drive. *Jessica and Emily's fight has similarities to the "Railing of the Queens" scene from the Nibelungenlied. *Emily's dream job is becoming a magazine style editor. *Emily loves fashion and hates not getting her way. *Emily is voted most likely to work on Wall Street. *In ten years, Emily hopes to see herself 'smashing through the glass ceiling.' *Emily's highest traits are curious, brave, and funny. *Emily's lowest traits are charitable, honest, and romantic. *Emily's highest relationship status is with Matt. *Emily's lowest relationship status is with Jessica. *Emily is the first lodge survivor to encounter The Stranger in the mines directly. *Emily is the only character that does not have a playable segment after Chapter 8. *Emily has the first line in the game. Quotes *''"It was just a prank, Han!"'' - Emily after Hannah runs away. *''"We're on ... Blackwood Mountain ... by the ski lodge ... there's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of our friends. Oh my God please help, you've got to help us!!" ''- Emily complying to the ranger's instructions while signaling for help. *''"Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?"'' - Emily to Jessica during their fight. *''"At least I can think. 4.0, bitch. Honor Roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."'' - To Jessica during a feud. *''"You're such a bitch!"'' - to Jessica during a feud. *''"Right, because she gave a shit about your designer letter jacket."'' - to Matt while asking where her bag is. *'You're a big, strong, handsome man, and you're the one that I want. So stop worrying about Mike, okay?' - After Matt questions Emily's former relationship with Mike. *''"Don't think you idiot! Just get me out of here! .. I... What?... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really!... yeah...what?...I'll, I'll treat you like a person! Like a goddamn human being! Okay, you're a person! You're a person! Now will you please get me off this goddamn tower!? Please please please Matt! Just do something!"'' - Emily talking to Matt while hanging off the tower. *''Oh God. Here goes six hundred bucks. Better be worth it, I looked great in that top. -'' After falling down into the mines. *''"Understand the palm of my hand, bitch!"'' - Emily to Ashley if Emily was bitten and Ashley chooses to reveal what she truly finds in the book. Gallery e.png|Emily's Character Menu - Chapter 6 EmilyPrank.png|Emily calling after Hannah during the prologue. EmilyLodge.png|Emily and Matt in the lodge. JessAndEm.png|Emily and Jessica in an argument. MattEmilyOutside.png|Emily and Matt in a romantic moment. EmilyTower2.png|Emily contacting for help on the fire tower. EmilyMines.png|Emily hiding from dangers in the mines. EmilyStranger.png|The Stranger saving Emily. Emilyescaping.png|Emily finding her way out of the mines. Em Elevator.png|Emily standing motionless in the elevator shaft with a Wendigo outside. Emilylaracroft.png|Emily escaping death on a zip line. EmilyWendigo.png|Emily's eyes gouged out by a Wendigo. EmilyCrushed.png|Emily's legs and lower abdomen being crushed by the ore grinder. EmilyShot.png|Emily shot by Mike. EmilyCredits.png|Emily being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. Emily Emily Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Female Category:Determinant Fate